Digital cash (also known as electronic currency, electronic money, e-money, electronic cash, digital currency, or digital money) refers to money that is exchanged without a transfer of physical currency. Typically, this involves use of computer networks, the internet, and digital stored value systems. Electronic Funds Transfer (EFT) and direct deposit are examples of electronic money. While seen as an evolution to physical currency, most digital cash systems require sophisticated electronic devices such as smart phones or chip-enabled transaction cards. While these new systems may increase the convenience of the wealthy, they are beyond the financial and technological reach of the poor. The poor and inaccessible people of the world, which generally pay four to six times more for financial services, would not benefit from the new digital cash systems. Thus, there is a need in the banking field to create a new and useful method for performing digital cash transactions. This invention provides such a new and useful method.